ryan_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Kennedy Colson
Ryan Kennedy Colson (a.k.a Kenney) is one of the main characters on Ryan Adventures. He is a 12 year old African American going to a private charter school named Arrow Academy, and this would be his 2nd year coming to the school. As he states in the first comic, breaking the fourth wall, his life will never change and he'll stay the same for the rest of his life. But he's fine with that. Ryan is an amazing artist (Based off of the creator's excellent drawing skills) and has been drawing for at least 7 years. His favorite food is burgers, which is why is mom claims he is the "Hamburgaler". His habit of eating ham burgers is because his mom ate nothing but hamburgers when she was pregnant with him. Personality Ryan is non shy, never afraid to stand in front of a crowd and is usually a bit dumfounded. He claims to be "socially retarded" when ever he acts stupid, but knows well how to make some one laugh. He once made both of his friends spit their milk out at lunch. Luckily no one got sprayed with any saliva. But other than that Ryan is an all around good guy..Unless you make him angry. Ryan has the case of Bi-Polary, meaning that he has random emotions that pop out at random times. His two main emotions are happy and sad, buy the most reccuring ones are neutreal and mad. Once it was just dispair and sadness. He's also known to be the class clown when he doesn't try. Appearence Ryan appears to have two lumps sticking out from the back of his head, which are actually two rocks that got stuck in his hair after an accident while playing outside one day. How ever, the 3 things coming out of his head are probably natural and the bang like hair coming for his forehead hair is unknown, although it could be his way of making his own hair. He sports a orange shirt with white stripes that "wrap" around the shirt with a velvet-y feel to it. His pants are light blue and have a sort of soft plush feel to it. He for some reason wears his white leather gloves and wears black Converses or Adidas. He has big bushy eye brows that could be a part from his dad. Friends/Allies *Priscilla Manazano(Good friend) *Ana Jayasi(Good friend) *Christal Jayasi(Good friend) *Michea W (best brothers as close as if they're the same person) *Micheal D (Friend) *Mikel Buss (Friend) *Emily Arizola(Good friend) *Ariana Bratton(Friend) *Alexandria Noil(Friend) *Kaiwa(Friend) *Corey (Friend) Enemies *Priscilla(At first) *Dr.Dad *Jerry *Bryan(Arch-Enemy) *Brizillia *Korbot *Robot Ryan Trivia *Ryan is based off of the creator and his friends are based off of the creator's. *There was 3 Ryan comic series, RYAN COMIC(scrapped), Ryan : THE COMIC(scrapped after 9 issues) and now Ryan : First semester(current) *Did you know Ryan's middle and last name are the creator's first and last name? *Just like Ryan, almost every one in Kennedy's school calls him Kenney, ever since 2012. *Ryan is the only character who's based off of a real life person, but has a different name than the originial person's name. *Ryan's early scrapped design showed him with a fat stomach, thin waist, thicker back hair, more rectangular like bangs, and green eyes with red shoes. *He is the first character to break the fourth wall, refferring in the comic while looking at the read, "I'll stay this was for the rest of my life. With my same old tar tar for brains friends." *At the end of each comic, Ryan tells young, more unaware readers what they should do to live a happy life. Like staying in school and not doing drugs in the first comic. Gallery Wiki-background Ryan Wikia Ryan.png Ryan6.png|Ryan enjoys long sleep, unlike his creator Ryan my charecter.png|The very early design of ryan Ryan of heart front page.jpg|A scrapped Ryan comic 15__done_by_kcolson-d6m5jjy.png|A WIP class picture sketch Category:Characters Category:Main characters